Une cabine, une rencontre
by magikcilou
Summary: OS concours "lovelemoninfic" Edward doit perdre sa virginté...


_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Voilà un petit OS pour le concours lovelemoninfic!**_

_**Nous devions aider Edward à perdre sa virginté ;)**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à SM.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Une cabine, une rencontre...

**POV Bella.**

Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 20 ans.

Je suis jeune, belle et j'adore m'amuser. Mon père, avec qui je vis à Forks, aimerait que je sois une fille plus sage. Mais moi, je préfère profiter de la vie, pas comme lui! Ma mère elle se fiche pas mal de tout ça. Elle est jamais là. Je la vois si peu que de toute façon ça ne fait aucune différences.

Nous étions vendredi soir et je m' apprêtais à me rendre à une folle soirée sur le campus de l'université du coin. Génial!Sexe, alcool et musique au programme. Je jubilais d'avance car j'étais sûre de mon coup. Ce soir, j'aurais droit à ma partie de jambes en l'air! En plus, mes copines m'avaient lancées un défi: dépuceler un jeune novice! Bref, je jetais un dernier regard à mon miroir afin de vérifier ma tenue de chasseuse d'homme. J e portais une sublime robe dos nu noire en cuir. Elle était fendue jusque mi-cuisse, laissant deviner mon porte jarretelle en dentelle. Celui-ci, en dentelle noire également, était le seul sous vêtement que ma robe cacher à peine. Ma poitrine était bien en place dans ma robe et donc ne nécessitait pas de soutien gorge. Quand au port d'un quelconque culotte ou string, et bien je n'en portais jamais sous ce genre de tenue!

Mes cheveux étaient simplement retenus par un pic à chignon de couleur bordeaux. Mon maquillage était simple; un peu d'eye liner noir, de mascara pour souligner mon regard de prédatrice et du gloss sur mes lèvres me faisait une bouche gourmande. J'enfilais une paire de talon aiguille et descendais.

**J'y vais papa criais-je depuis l'entrée.**

**Ok, sois sage répondis ce dernier trop absorbé par son match**

Je souriais. S'il savait ce que j'avais en tête.

**POV Edward**

**Edward! Je vais être en retard! cria Alice depuis l'entrée de la villa.**

Je soufflais. Je m'étais engagé pour l'emmener à cette fichue soirée et je n'en avais pas envie!

**J'arrive lui criais-je à mon tour.**

Je descendais les escaliers à toute vitesse.

**En route lançais-je à ma sœur en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.**

Une fois dans la voiture, je mis en route l'autoradio. Une douce mélodie jouée au piano emplit l'habitacle et je me détendis un peu.

**Pitié Edward! Ronchonna Alice, pas cette musique déprimante.**

**Alice, tu ne voudrais pas aller à cette soirée à pieds sous la pluie, lançais-je piqué par sa remarque.**

Elle souffla mais ne dit rien. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison. Cette musique était déprimante. Mais, j'étais déprimé. En fait, je crois bien que j'étais déprimé de naissance!

Pourtant, j'étais jeune, 22 ans, beau, bien battit et intelligent mais malade des sentiments. Du coup je m'étais jamais lié avec qui que ce soit. Ni fille, amis! Si bien que les rares années ou j'avais été tenté une scolarité normale, je m'étais retrouvé tellement seul que je décidais très vite de laisser tomber. C'est comme ça que je pris des cours par correspondance avec pour seule vie sociale ma famille proche. Et encore...

Bref, une chose en amenant une autre, je n'avais jusqu'ici connu aucune fille. C'est ce qui me déprimait le plus. Oh, bien sûr, j'avais des besoins d'homme mais je me contentais de me masturber sous la douche lorsque ceci devenait plus que nécessaire. Pathétique n'est-ce pas?

Nous étions arrivé à destination et Alice sautait presque de la voiture tout juste arrêtée.

**Tu devrais venir Edward, au lieu de rester là à ruminer, me proposa gentiment ma sœur.**

**Passe une bonne soirée. Appelle moi si tu as besoin.**

Elle partit en direction de la fête et je ne m'attardais pas. Je repris la direction de la villa.

**POV Bella**

J'étais à mis chemin entre chez moi et le campus, sous une pluie battante quand tout à coup, un pneu arrière de ma voiture éclata! J'évitais de justesse de finir dans le fossé et réussi à m'arrêter.

**Manquait plus que ça grognais-je.**

Je m'extirpais de mon siège pour constater les dégâts. Mon pneu arrière gauche était mort!

**Pas question de changer ça toute seule! Criais-je pour moi-même.**

Je fouillais mon sac pour trouver mon portable mais pressée comme je l'étais, il tomba au fond du fossé dans une immense flaque d'eau! Je poussais alors un hurlement de rage! Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi? Pourquoi ce soir? Je pris mes affaires et partie à pieds sous une pluie battante en croisant les doigts que quelqu'un passe ou à la rigueur de tomber sur un téléphone. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'étais trempée, ma robe me collait et mes pieds me faisaient très mal! Tout à coup, une cabine téléphonique apparût devant moi! Je me mis à l'intérieur, trop heureuse d'être enfin à l'abri.

**POV Edward**

je roulais tranquillement en direction de chez moi quand j'aperçus une voiture au bord de la route? Je ralentissais mais ne vît personne. Pourtant, le pneu arrière était bien crevé, aucun doute la dessus.

Je continuais donc ma route sans me poser plus de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, plus loin sur la nationale, une cabine téléphonique. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme, trempée.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussa mais je m'arrêtais , sortit de ma voiture et m'avançait en direction de cabine téléphonique. Je me sentais attiré. Bizarre; Depuis quand, moi, Edward Cullen, éprouvait ce genre de sentiments? A peine le temps de chercher une réponse que mes pas m'avaient guidé jusqu'à la cabine. Je toquais à la porte et c'est alors que tout bascula.

La jeune femme à l'intérieur se tourna vers moi. Elle portait une robe noire en cuir, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Visiblement, elle ne portait rien en dessous. Je relevais les yeux afin de voir son visage et je découvris eux magnifiques yeux chocolats qui me scrutaient avec envie.

**POV Bella**

Un léger coup sur le verre de la cabine me fis me retourner. Je fus stupéfaite par ce que je vis. Le plus beau mec de la terre était littéralement en train de me dévorer du regard! Il était en train de détailler ma tenue quand il écarquilla les yeux, devinant que je ne portait rien que ma robe trempée et rien d'autre. Il leva enfin les yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre tellement il était sexy. J'entrouvris la porte de la cabine afin de l'inciter à entrer dedans. Il me rejoignit tout de suite. Il dégageait une odeur tout à fait enivrante, si bien que je me suis mise à mouiller comme une folle!

**Je m'appelle Edward me dit-il très sérieux.**

**Bella, moi c'est Bella et j'ai terriblement envie de toi! Chuchotais-je en posant une main sur son torse musclé.**

**POV Edward**

Mince, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins! Que devais-je faire? Je n'avais aucune expérience! J'étais puceau!

**Heu... hésitais-je, moi aussi... mais... je suis novice...**

Non mais ça va pas! Pourquoi je lui disais ça? Elle va sûrement partir maintenant.

**Oh! S'exclama-t-elle, tant mieux!**

Hein? Je devais rêver je crois. Elle était contente de savoir qu'elle avait à faire à un puceau endurci, ici, au milieu de nulle part, sous cette pluie, dans une cabine téléphonique sur le bord d'une route nationale? Pincez-moi que je me réveille!

**POV Bella**

Hummm... sexy et puceau! C'était mon soir de chance finalement. Je m'approchais alors de lui afin de le coincer contre la porte de la cabine. Je lui pris ses lèvres, d'abord doucement puis plus violemment, en mordant même ses lèvres parfaites. Je continuais en léchant le lobe de son oreille puis le creux de son cou. Je sentais son excitation pour moi à travers son pantalon. J'arrachais les boutons de sa chemise et dessina avec ma langue des cercles autour de ses tétons. Edward gémit tout doucement tandis que ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux. Je défis son pantalon à la hâte et plongea ma main directement dans son boxer. Sa verge était plus que dure. Je la libérais et tout en continuant à lécher son torse musclé, descendis doucement vers son sexe tendu vers moi. Je le pris alors en bouche sans plus attendre tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il grognait de plus en plus fort, signe que je lui faisait du bien.

**POV Edward**

Elle me faisait tellement de bien que je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir! La voir s'occuper de moi de la sorte était tout simplement jouissif. D'ailleurs, je commençais à sentir que je ne tarderais pas exploser. Elle dût le sentir, car elle intensifia les va et vient de sa bouche gourmande sur mon sexe gonflé tout en massant le contour de mon anus. Tout à coup, je n'en pu plus. Bella se mit à mordiller le bout de mon gland et lorsqu'elle commença à introduire son doigt dans mon trou du cul, je me déverser en puissants jets tout contre sa bouche.

Elle se releva alors tout en plongeant sur ma bouche et dans une pulsion totalement bestiale et incontrôlée je l'assis sur le rebord de la tablette où était posé l'annuaire téléphonique. Je remontais sa robe sur ses hanches sexys et la pénétra violemment. Elle poussa un cri de plaisir tout à fait animal. Je la pénétrais avec force tandis qu'elle agrippa ses cheveux tout en renversant sa tête en arrière qui alla cogner contre le verre de la cabine téléphonique. Un de ses seins s'échappa de sa robe et j'en profitais pour le gouter. Mon dieu que c'était bon!

Comment avais-je pu me passer de sexe durant toutes ses années?

Bella gémissait mon prénom de manière très excitante si bien que je ne pus me retenir de pénétrer son anus avec un de mes doigts comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec le mien.

**Oh Oh! OOOOhhhhh! Edward ouiiiiii cria-t-elle!**

C'est alors que je sentis son vagin se contracter tout autour de ma verge gonflée. Elle se redressa et me mordit le cou tout en hurlant son plaisir. Bella fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Elle introduisit son talon aiguille dans mon anus si bien que pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je jouissais.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire.

Bella se rhabilla sans rien dire et j'en fis de même.

**Tu pourrais me déposer demanda-t-elle soudain.**

**Oh, heu bien sûr. Où? Répondis-je.**

**Sur le campus; on m'attend pour une fête.**

**Oh, fis-je seulement.**

**Merci.**

Depuis que nous étions en voiture, Bella restait dans ses pensées. Je lui jetais de temps à autre des regards dans l'espoir qu'elle aussi me regardait à la dérobée.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire et vite car le trajet pour aller sur le campus n'allait pas être infini! En fait, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste avec moi. Ou du moins, il fallait que je sache si oui ou non j'allais la revoir.

**Bella, pour ta voiture, si tu veux je peux te la ramener chez toi demain dis-je**

**Humm... je sais pas, enfin, tu n'es pas obligé, je pensais appeler une dépanneuse en fait me répondit-elle, les yeux dans le vague.**

**Ça va te coûter une fortune tu sais, et puis, dis-je tout bas, j'aimerais bien que l'on se revoie.**

Je ne pensais qu'elle aurait entendu la fin de ma phrase, aussi j'ai été surpris lorsque je croisais son regard...

**Dans ce cas dit-elle, ça change tout.**

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, je lui demandais:

**Comment ça? Qu'as-tu en tête?**

**Oh, et bien, peut-être que finalement je n'ai plus trop en vie d'aller à cette fête chuchota-t-elle**

Ça alors, non seulement elle m'avait fait vivre un pur moment de bonheur (et de sexe) mais en plus, elle suggérait que nous passions le reste de la soirée, voir la nuit, ensemble? Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais ralenti l'allure de la voiture pour finalement m'arrêter sur le bas côté.

**Très bien, dans ce cas, je te garde avec moi! Je t'enlève dis-je avec audace.**

Pour toute réponse, j'ai eu droit à un immense sourire de la part de Bella.

Bien, maintenant, ou allais-je l'emmener? On allait tout de même pas rester ici, dans ma voiture, au milieu de nulle part sous la pluie! Réfléchi Edward! Puis, d'un coup ce fut l'illumination!

**Bella, tu n'as pas le mal de mer?**

**Heu, non pourquoi? Dit-elle hésitante**

**Et bien, si je veux t'enlever, t'avoir pour moi seul, il n'y a qu'un endroit ou je peux te cacher! Le yacht de mes parents! M'exclamais-je**

**D'accord dit-elle dans un souffle**

Je fis demi tour et appuyait sur la pédale des fois qu'elle change d'avis. Nous sommes vite arriver au port de la Push. Je garais la voiture et fis le tour pour ouvrir la porte à Bella. Elle était splendide dans sa robe humide! Le reflet de la lune dans ses cheveux lui donnait un air féline, dangereuse et j'aimais bien ça!

Je lui pris la main afin qu'elle ne trébuche pas avec ses hauts talons sur le ponton glissant. Arrivé au bateau, je me mettais en équilibre, une jambe sur le ponton et l'autre sur le bateau afin de soulever doucement Bella par la taille et l'aider à monter.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid.

**Veux-tu prendre une douche pour te réchauffer lui proposais-je**

**Oui merci. Mais, viens avec moi... tu pourras me frotter le dos dit-elle avec un grand sourire.**

Hummm, je ne vais pas faire prier je crois.

**POV Bella**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive tout d'un coup? Voilà que je me retrouvais avec ce bel inconnu, avec qui je reconnais, j'ai couché sauvagement peu de temps avant; dans le bateau de ses parents? C'était contraire à toutes les règles que je m'étais fixées! En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de relation avec les hommes. Ce que j veux dire, c'est que je m'éclatais mais c'est tout. Pas de sentiments. Que du plaisir. De ce fait, une fois que j'ai pris mon pied, je ne restais jamais longtemps, ne m'attardais pas. Edward était différent pourtant. Il dégageait un certain magnétisme qui fait que je n'ai pas pu refuser sa proposition de prolonger cette soirée en sa compagnie.

Edward m'ayant proposé une douche, je me retrouvais dans une immense salle de bain, sobre mais luxueuse.

**Attends que je sois sous la douche et vient me rejoindre dis-je en refermant la porte.**

Je me déshabillais tranquillement, contente d'enlever ma robe qui me collait comme une seconde peau! Je tournais le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et entrais rapidement dans la cabine. L'eau était bonne et les jets d'hydromassages m'aidèrent à dénouer mes muscles.

Edward va-t-il me rejoindre? Étonnement, j'en avais très envie et je devenais impatiente de retrouver son corps parfait! Mon esprit commença à divaguer et de ce fait, je sentais mon intimité prendre feu petit à petit! Bon sang! Qu'il arrive! Edward du entendre mes désirs car mon apollon fit son entrée. Il était nu et terriblement sexy avec ses cheveux en pagailles. Je dus me retenir de gémir.

**Je peux? demanda Edward en passant la tête dans la cabine**

**Humm... fut tout ce je fus capable de répondre**

Wahou Bella! Reprend toi! Mais mon corps réagit plus vite que mon ma volonté et sans m'en rendre compte je me plaquais sans retenue contre lui et plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne! Ses mains sur mon corps se firent douces, sensuelles, tendres tandis que ma langue partait à la découverte de son corps. Ce deuxième round était parti pour être moins bestiale que le premier et bien plus intense en sensations. Edward me savonna le corps tout en massant chaque partie de mon corps. Je fis de même avec le sien et j'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas succomber à l'envie de faire plus! Surtout lorsque son tendu pour moi m'appelait!

Edward me titilla doucement l'intimité avec sa langue. Lorsque je me suis mise à gémir, il y ajouta un doigt ce qui me fis atteindre l'orgasme bien plus vite que jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé!

**Mince, haletais-je je n'ai jamais ressentis ça Edward!**

**Contente que ça t'ai plu dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin**

Il fini par me prendre contre le carrelage de la douche et me permit d'atteindre l'orgasme encore deux fois avant que lui même n'arrive plus à se retenir et arriva à l'extase dans un grognement tout à fait divin.

Après ça, nous nous sommes blotti l'un contre l'autre, enroulé dans une couverture sur le pont du bateau pour regarder les étoiles. Il ne pleuvait plus à mon grand étonnement et Edward me nomma chaque étoile. Je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier. Non seulement il était une bête de sexe mais en plus, il était un homme charmant et cultiver!

**Edward dis-je**

**Oui Bella?**

**Ne me quitte pas déclarais-je**

**Je n'en ais pas l'intention**

**Jamais?**

**Jamais, tu es à moi maintenant.**

**POV Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Non seulement j'avais perdu ma virginité avec une magnifique créature mais en plus elle en avait redemandé! Et enfin, elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse. Alors, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire:

**Je t'aime Bella, je ne te laisserais jamais, ou tu seras je serais déclarais-je sûr de moi.**

Elle ne répondit rien mais m'embrassa tendrement comme jamais elle ne l'avais encore fait depuis notre rencontre un peu plus tôt.

Nous sommes restés un bon moment dehors mais nos estomacs se mirent à crier famine!

Heureusement qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans la cuisine du bateau. Je nous concoctais un repas simple avec des œufs et des pommes de terre. Après, nous décidâmes de nous blottir sur le lit l'un contre l'autre. Au moment où Bella commençait à s'assoupir, mon téléphone se mit à sonner la faisant sursauter!

**Mince! Ce doit être ma sœur m'exclamais-je! Excuse moi Bella, j'arrive.**

J'expédiais rapidement l'appel en suggérant à Alice de se trouver un autre chauffeur et avant qu'elle ne puisse m'en demander plus, je raccrochais. Elle saurait bien assez vite.

Bella m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et se jeta dans mes bras à peine je fus arriver sur le lit.

Elle était entreprenante mais j'aimais ça. On a fait l'amour toute la nuit. C'était tout simplement magique! Je réalisais soudain que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même à présent. A présent, j'avais quelqu'un. J'avais Bella, elle m'aimait et je l'aimait!


End file.
